All I have
by inuyashas-1gurl
Summary: The title is crunchy, this I know. Um...Inuyasha and Kag. have a fight over kag's date um inu. sees kag with Hojo and freaks! RR
1. Yelling

All I have  
  
Yelling  
  
"So Kagome, wanna do something this weekend?"  
  
"Hojo...I don't know..."  
  
"C'mon pleeze"  
  
He stuck his bottom lip out and made his eyes real big. Kagome closed her eyes and mentally groaned 'Man, who told him that I couldn't resist the puppy-dog-pout'  
  
"OK. Fine I'll go out with you"  
  
"Great! I'll pick you up at six. It'll be great" Hojo said yelling down the hall as he ran to class.  
  
Kagome sighed "Hojo is a genuinely good person, but not for me." She thought out loud.  
  
"Yeah, well Kagome who is for you?" Kagome turned around to look at her friend Yuka. (Ever notice that they always know exactly where she is?)  
  
"Well...um"  
  
Yuka sighed "Not your violent, two-timing, jealous boyfriend?"  
  
"No of course not" (If it was me I'd tell them to flip off)  
  
"Yeah right" The bell rang again.  
  
"Well gotta go to class" Kagome sighed when she was safely inside her desk 'Saved by the bell, But what am I going to tell Inuyasha?"  
  
~Later...MUCH later~  
  
"Damn her. She'd better be here today, Or I'm gonna go get her myself"  
  
"Patience is a virtue Inuyasha" Miroku stated blandly.  
  
"Not now it isn't"  
  
Shippo hung with his waist over the brim over the well 'I miss her' he thought. He almost fell backwards when a gigantic yellow bag came shooting out of the well. Kagome started to climb out when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled he out. She shot out and on to the grass "Ow"  
  
"Where the hell were you bitch" He spat.  
  
Kagome sighed and dusted herself off.  
  
"Didn't think you'd care Inuyasha, you do have Kikyo." Emphasizing the word do.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her with a parted mouth. He didn't have anything to say.  
  
"Feh." (I love that word,) "Ugly bitch"  
  
"If I'm so ugly why do you want me around? And that makes Kikyo ugly to because you DO say we look alike"  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha turned around obviously done with the conversation. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
"I missed you Kagome!"  
  
"I missed you to Shippo, but I have to go back tomorrow"  
  
"Why, do you have more tests"?  
  
"Not exactly, I have a date"  
  
"What's a date Kagome?"  
  
"It's when...um well when I have a possible mate court me" (That's the best I could do people)  
  
Inuyasha felt jealousy shoot through him, like he never felt before. No one was going to take her from him! That was a fact. He would kill anyone who tried! It wasn't a threat it was a promise! But what he thought wasn't exactly what came out of him mouth...  
  
"NO way are you gonna go have fun, you need to find me more jewel shards!"  
  
Kagome could only gape at him. 'Who did he think he was?' Kagome closed her mouth swallowed the dryness and breathed deeply.  
  
"Inuyasha", she said calmly, but it wasn't gonna stay that way "YOU DON'T EVER BOSS ME AROUND! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER, BOYFRIEND, LOVER OR MATE. DON'T EVEN TRY TO CONTROL ME BECAUSE YOU CAN'T! SO FUCK YOU! YES I'AM GOING! AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA STOP ME!  
  
Kagome turned away from the shocked hanyou. He was insulted, hurt, and amazed at the same time. Kagome felt angry.  
  
Inuyasha jumped between of her and the well.  
  
"Oh. I'm not gonna stop you" Kagome flinched at his low deadly voice. She felt waves of his anger coming off of him. She had never seen him angered to the point where his eyes started to bleed red a little.  
  
"No you're not" Her voice was low and even a little scared.  
  
"What? Not high and mighty any more" He looked down at her with his teeth clenched.  
  
"If you go don't expect to come back here ever again, you will NOT be welcomed" he growled. Kagome searched his eyes. He meant what he said. He stepped aside to let her pass.  
  
"So this is good-bye Inuyasha?" She said it not looking at him, but strait at the well  
  
"Yes it is, if this possible mate is more important to you then us."  
  
Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes. Without another word she stepped into well.  
  
A/N...Hojo is spelled with a u somewhere but I really don't care...the (sign is what I say throughout the story...um if it means anything this is inu/kag...um r/r my other stories... 


	2. Is it really worth it?

This Chap. Is dedicated to GirlDemon, the only one who reviewed me.  
  
All I have  
Is it really worth it?  
  
Only when she was outside did she let the tears fall. She crawled into a corner of the shrine and cried till she felt nothing anymore. When she was done she wiped off her face and walked out of the shrine house.  
  
Kagome walked up the stairs to the house/shrine.  
  
"Mom? I'm home!" she called  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong"  
  
"Oh mom!" Kagome rushed to her mother. "It was so horrible!" Kagome cried out what happened from her date with Hojo to what Inuyasha told her.  
  
"Oh, Kagome. It's okay. I understand how you feel" (now for a little classic rebellion hehehe)  
  
"No you don't!" Kagome yelled pulling away from her mother "How could you possibly understand?" Kagome ran to her room and cried the tears she thought had dried up.  
  
~~Feudal era~~  
  
"INUYAHSA" A voice cut through the calm forest, "HOW COULD YOU SAY THOSE THINGS?!" Shippo was pulling/knowing on Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"Feh, she chose to go"  
  
"WHAT? You told her to go!" Sango's voice rang  
  
"I said she would not be welcomed if she left!" Inuyasha had crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Maybe not by you but we miss her!" Shippo cried  
  
"Feh, if she wants to come back she will. Since whenever has she listened to me?"  
  
"Inuyasha? You could not see your face. Your eyes were bleeding red." Miroku stated  
  
"Yeah you probably scared her, she most likely believed what you said!" Sango breathed  
  
'Was I really that angry?' Inuyasha thought  
  
"I can't remember ever being like that before" Inuyasha looked down "It really hurt...what she said"  
  
The group looked at him, was this really their Inuyasha? Who never confessed his feelings, who never showed hurt? Yes it was...  
  
Inuyasha looked at them. "I don't need your fucking pity!"  
  
Yep! It was definitely him.  
  
"Inuyasha, Did you mean what you said?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then why do you believe she meant what she said?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up with newfound hope. He jumped up and hugged Sango, who blushed darkly. He jumped in the well, but stopped, the only thing keeping him from going all the way down were his claws digging into the rim of the well.  
  
"Maybe I should give her a day to cool off, so she doesn't sit me 600 times"  
  
"you should practice what you're goin' to say."  
  
"Great idea"  
  
A/N Wow Inuyasha seems happy, but has he forgotten what made them fight in the first place? Kagome's date...assuming she still wants to go. 


	3. Little Things

All I have  
Little Things

Kagome was lying on her bed basking in self pity when her brother walked in.

"What happened to needing to knock. I could've been naked."

"For what you havn't taken a shower yet?"

"What do you want?"

"Phone for you, uh some guy named ho-ho or hobo."

"Hojo?"  
"Yeah! That's it!" She took the cordless out of his hand and pressed it to her ear. She cleared her throat.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, It's Hojo."

"Oh, hi…Hojo"

"Kagome are you sick?"

"Uh, sorta…" 'Sick of getting bullied'

"Oh…that's too bad. Are you gonna' cancel our date."

"Uh…no actually…maybe it'll go away…soon." She threw a pillow at Souta who was puckering his lips.

"Oh, great I'll be there at six."

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye."

Kagome pressed the off button and let it fall to the floor. She looked at her clock, It was three. Souta suddenly jumped on her.

"What happened to Inuyasha? I'd rather have him for a brother than a guy named ho-ho."

"Wha! Get out!" Souta jumped off her and ran out of her room. Souta ran out laughing. The thought of Inuyasha made Kagome want to cry again. 'Gods! Why does he always do this? Wait! Just because he's pissy doesn't mean I have to suffer.' She got up and ran to the bathroom. She got in the shower and 'refreshed' herself. She walked out of the shower smelling like sour apples. She liked this smell,tarty and sweet at the same time. She blowdried her hair andwent to her room to getdressed. She pulled on a purple dress and herwhite sandals. She lookedat the time, it was 4:20. She went to the bathroom.Under the sink there was a bag of make-up that she had boughtenout of impulse. She had a pack ofshades of red, blue, brown,gold and purple. She had light pink blush and red lipgloss. Shecurled her eyelashes and put on light blue eyeshadow. She put mascara on and put blush on. She walked out and down thestairs. Her mother looked at her and smiled.

"You look so pretty Kagome!"

"Thanks mom." Kagome got something to eat and went upstairs to brush her teeth and put on lip gloss. When she started to put the lip gloss on she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror.  
'I wonder if Inuyasha would think I was pretty like this. No.' She shook her head, it didn't matter what he thought.

She finished putting the lip gloss on and she heard the doorbell ring. She ran down the stairs and opened the door for Hojo. He handed her a red, white and pink rose. She took them.

"Wow, Hojo they're beautifal." She handed them to her mother and grabbed her jacket. They walked to Hojo's car and drove to the movies.Little did Kagome know that there was someone watching her.

Later chap:

'Why are you afraid of me? Why do you love her more that me?' Drunkeness and making out! Sorry if there were any words without a space. My bar is kinda broke!


	4. Not enough

As if

Not enough

Kagome sat next to Hojo in his car. She stared out the window, not really aware of what she was seeing, just looking. When they arrived at the movie theater Hojo helped Kagome off, not that she needed it, but she still appreciated it.

'It's not like Inuyasha would do this for me, no wait BAD KAGOME, how can I be thinking about a guy who doesn't care when I'm out with a guy who would give me the world on a platter.'

"Um, Kagome, are you ok?"

"Huh, oh yeah , fine…"

"Because if you're still sick I could take you home"

"I'm fine!" Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"Great, lets go in!" Kagome sweat dropped, how dense could a guy be? She sighed and followed him in the movie theaters.

Inuyasha, who sat in an oak tree across from the movie theaters watched them get out of the car. He felt a bubble of hope when he saw them arguing but she followed him into the place. After about an hour or what seemed like forever to Inuyasha. Kagome got back in the thing with the guy and Inuyasha followed them to a place with flashy lights and a man at the front door. After they walked in, Inuyasha, who had no intention of waiting outside again, and since he smelt a WHOLE lot of people he walked in after them. Only to be stopped by a big guy dressed in black.

"Step aside I wish to go in."

"Kid, this is a nightclub, you can't go in unless you have an ID card…or you can try to go through me."

"Is that a challenge?" Inuyasha growled out. Which caused the man to laugh and nod. Inuyasha grabbed the mans collar slammed him into a wall and threw him against another. When the man could not get up Inuyasha breathed deeply to calm the fire burning in his veins. He turned around and saw three more people walk in, he would definitely stand out. He looked at the man on the floor. He was about his size. He pulled on the clothes the best way he could which wasn't too bad considering a red head gave him a slip of paper with numbers on it. He took it as a good sign and stuck it in his pocket. He tucked his red clothes in between the wall and a giant box that smelled awful. He sighed and walked in. The smoke immediately overwhelmed his senses. There were dozens of people moving around and sweating very badly. The smell was sweet and strong. Once he found Kagome he kept a good distance away from her but kept a good eye on her. He smiled as she swayed her body and wanted to kill the guy she was dancing with so he could take his place. He imagined his hands on her hips moving the way they were, but in a more intimate dance. Inuyasha blinked a few times to get the image out of her head. He watched her go and talk to a man behind a counter, since she was close to him he could see all of the paint on her face, she looked nice, but nicere without it. She asked for something like a mar-teene. The man looked at her oddly and shook his head but gave her a glass anyway. She put folded paper on the counter and walked back to the guy she was dancing with, three more times she went and got he same thing, until she kissed the guy flat on the mouth. That was all Inuyasha could take. He walked out of the place, grabbed his clothes and ran to the well. He stared down into the black abyss. When he felt a tear hit his hand and realized he was crying. He wiped them all away.

'Damn her, how was she able to do this to him?' With that thought he jumped into the well.

When Kagome and Hojo got out of the car she was surprised to be at a night club. She was even more surprised when he KNEW the bouncer. They walked in and Hojo immediately wanted to start dancing. Kagome had no objections that she wished to speak of. She danced to the music, after a while she got bored and asked Hojo if he had money to buy her a drink. She had no idea what she was thinking buying a martini. But she knew she liked it. So much in fact that she went back. After a short wile she felt light headed and kissing Hojo seemed like a good idea. When she did, she felt disgusted with herself, how could she possibly kiss a guy when she knew she loved someone else.

"I have to go Hojo"

"Do you want me to take you home?" DUH!

"Yeah Hojo." When she turned around she saw a sliver of silver hair exiting. 'He couldn't be here could he?' Kagome ran outside but was greeted by an empty car lot. She hugged herself and got into the car with Hojo. When they got to her house she turned to Hojo.

"Uh, thanks a lot, I had fun." Hojo leaned forward and kissed her.

"Hojo, I may be drunk but not that drunk. I had a great time." she got out and slammed the door. Looking through the window.  
"Don't call me I'll call you. BYE!" She ran up the stairs. And went straight to the well. She put her hand on the railing and drew her hand back, she felt something wet, she could tell it wasn't blood, it wasn't raining, what was it? Before actually thinking it through. Kagome was over the railing and down the well.

She was greeted by yelling above the well.

"Where were you Inuyasha?" She heard Shippo.

"What happened?" She heard Miroku's voice.

"Inuyasha!" Sango…

"It's none of your damn business. She chose another." His voice, started in a yell ended in a whisper. She heard him sniff. Kagome started to climb up and when she was almost at the top.

"Inuyasha, she still doesn't know!" Sango yelled.

"Know what?" Kagome asked as she pulled herself out. Inuyasha saw that Inuyasha had tears in his eyes and wondered why.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped on her. "You look pretty!"

"You should tell her now." Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"What the hell do I need her for I have Kikyo." Kagome put Shippo down and told him to go to Kaede's hut. A glare sent Sango and Miroku too. Kagome looked down and when she looked up at Inuyasha she had tears in her eyes.

"How dare you? Say those things to me and then spy on me? Then act like you are so much better than I am." Kagome felt groggy and slow.

"How could you go with him and kiss him? You're suppose to be with me!"

"I am with you, Look what it's doing to me."

"You're suppose to love me!" Kagome sucked on her bottom lip. She went to Inuyasha and touched his cheek. He flinched and drew back. Kagome fell to her knees and covered her face.

"Why are you afraid of me? Why do you love her more that me? What does she have that I don't? Why can't you love me back?" Inuyasha bent down and touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. Inuyasha hoisted her up and kissed her hard Kagome sighed and put her arms around his neck.

"Kagome I'm so sorry for hurting you." Kagome looked at him.

"Is that it?"

"What more do you want? I said I was sorry." Kagome put her hands down to where he held her on the waist.

"Sometimes, that just isn't enough." She pushed his arms down and jumped into the well.

Ok, no comment really….tired…zzzzzzzzz. Oh what? Anyway, possibly final chapter next, maybe that chapter that comes after the last chapter that starts with an e….anyway see ya soon.


End file.
